


Chwowwo has a booboo

by nemies



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemies/pseuds/nemies
Summary: kiss it better for him
Kudos: 4





	Chwowwo has a booboo

**Author's Note:**

> chrool: srry 4 leaving aha ha  
> you: impregnation time

You felt stupid. Like an absolute moronic idiot, to be more exact. On the first day, you were confused and slightly worried – nothing more, nothing less. On the second day those feelings got amplified by dread and on the third you simply felt sad. Now, on the fourth day, you just felt played. 

The guy you’ve been seeing for the past 5 months was ghosting you and you didn’t know what to think. All this time, you thought that what the two of you had was special… beautiful, even, but he seemed to be thinking differently. Why else would a man completely stop contacting you?

Chrollo was always the sweetest guy when the two of you were together. His careful nature and attentiveness surprised you at first, but you got used it, slowly starting to find it endearing. Chrollo always made sure to put your needs before his own, making it the reason as to why his sudden disappearance came as an absolute shock to you. 

“Of course, it was too perfect to be true.” You chuckled to yourself bitterly, wiping your hands on a kitchen towel. It was already dark outside and you’d just finished washing the dishes after your lonely dinner. You were so used to having Chrollo over, that now your beloved apartment felt cold and empty. 

Your thoughts got disrupted by a loud knock on your front door, making you jump back in fear.

_Who could it be?_

You walked over to the door, carefully placing your steps as to not make any noise. If the person on the other side had ill intentions, you sure as hell wouldn’t want to let them know that you’re home alone. You placed your eye on the door so you could look through the peephole, squinting to see in the darkness. At first, it was hard to make out anything, since the lights in the hallway were turned off. Then, after your eyes got adjusted, you started to see the dark outlines of a figure. 

One that you knew all too well, in fact.

Your breath hitched in your throat.

_It’s him. It has to be him._

You pulled yourself away from the door and moved to unlock it, feeling your hands shake as you undid the bolts. You took a deep breath, getting ready to ask a thousand questions at once, and swung the door open.

“What are you doing he-“ Your words died in your throat as you saw the sight in front of you. There he was, in all of his glory. However, instead of getting greeted by him casually leaning on the door frame, you were met with a hunched over Chrollo, barely managing to stand on his feet. 

“Oh my god.” You whispered in shock, feeling your hand fly to your mouth. You felt your instincts kicking in despite the shock and, moments later, you were helping the raven-haired man into your apartment. You made sure to lock the door behind you and pulled Chrollo to your couch. 

“Stay here and don’t move a muscle.” You pointed a finger to his bloodied form. “You better have a damn good explanation for all of this.” You quickly ran to your bathroom to get a first aid kit. When you came back, Chrollo was still sitting in the same spot, seemingly having listened to your orders.

Or he was just in too much pain to move. 

Either way, you decided that cleaning his wounds was the first thing you should do. You could feel Chrollo’s grey irises follow your every move, yet he still didn’t say anything, quietly letting you take care of him.

You took note of his strange attire, never having seen him wear such a… peculiar outfit before. He was wearing a coat with what looked to be a feather boa attached to the top of it. The coat was unbuttoned with nothing underneath, showing off Chrollo’s muscular chest. His pants were a crime of their own as well, having strange bandages wrapped around his legs from the knee down.

You raised an eyebrow. “What’s up with the funny costume? Were you at a circus and a rabid clown attacked you?” 

Chrollo stared at you for a moment, silence filling the apartment. Then he let out a melodic laugh, which sounded like music to your ears. “Something like that.” He grinned up at you.

“I told you that you’d better have a good explanation.” You smiled at him, feeling the tension in the air start to ease. “This isn’t a very good start.”

“I’ll tell you everything, I promise.” Chrollo lifted his hand to place on your own, making you stop in your tracks, bloody cotton swab frozen mid-air. The man comfortingly rubbed your arm, grey eyes hypnotizing you. “I missed you.” 

“Why didn’t you contact me?” You snapped out of your daze, starting to clean the blood again. You tried to make your question seem as nonchalant as possible, but Chrollo’s sharp ears didn’t miss the hurt that was hidden in your voice. “No calls, no messages, no… nothing. I thought you left me.” You couldn’t stop your voice from shaking. 

“I’m really sorry.” Chrollo’s hand slid down from your arm to your waist. “I left because I was trying to protect you. But I ended up hurting you in the process, which wasn’t my intention.” 

“Protect me from what?” You stopped cleaning again, focusing your full attention on the man in front of you. You failed to notice how close the two of you’d gotten before, but now you could tell that a simple head tilt was all you needed to close the distance between your lips. “It seems that you’re the one who needed protecting, no? I mean, I’m not the one bruised and bloody on your couch, am I?” You breathed out.

“Indeed, you are not.” Chrollo seemed to be thinking the same thing as you. “I should do some damage control then.” He smirked, leaning up to meet your lips with his. His kiss felt warm and familiar, making you melt like putty in his arms. You could taste slight tinges of blood on his tongue, but it didn’t matter. What mattered most was that he was with you, beat and battered, yes, but still alive. Chrollo’s embrace felt like home and you sighed happily, feeling him smile against your lips. Maybe you could forgive him for leaving just this once. 

You pulled away first, feeling the lack of air starting to suffocate you. You already missed the warmth, even though you could still feel the pressure of his lips lingering on your own. 

“You know, this doesn’t mean you’re forgiven.” You whispered, lifting one hand to brush a strand of hair away from Chrollo’s forehead. 

“Mmmm… Maybe another kiss would make you change your mind?” The man placed a quick peck on your lips, grinning like a little kid that just got his favourite candy. 

“It could soften your punishment, yes,” You smiled deviously, seeing Chrollo’s eyes widen. “but don’t forget that you still have a lot of explaining to do.”

“I know.” He nodded, grey orbs darkening. “From now on, no more secrets.” Then, he pulled you in for another kiss. “But let me enjoy you for a little bit longer before we start.”


End file.
